l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Hitomi
Matsu Hitomi was a lion heroine who took up her brother's armor and command of his unit, who became loyal to her. Early years Hitomi was born in 423 and was originally trained for the Lion's Pride. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 73 Dragon - Crab War Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Turan came to the Lion Clan Champion and requested the assistance of Hitomi specifically in the Dragon-Crab War. The Final Sword Turan also called Akodo Hatsu on his favor, who sent a Lion legion led by Hitomi's brother, Matsu Masaru, and Akodo Godaigo. Hitomi swore she would complete any task Turan set to her. Imperial Histories, p. 74 Crab sue for Peace A Crab army led by Hiruma Tatsuya crossed Beiden Pass in 441, engaging the combined enemy forces. Masaru died in the fight and the command was taken by Hitomi, defeating Tatsuya. The Crab withdrew and returned back through the pass, but they were chased and eventually Tatsuya was forced to sue for peace. Hitomi returned triumphant. She had broken the tradition of the Lion's Pride and had donned her brother's armor to avenge his death. Hitomi's Betrayal Turan turns on Lion Turan was an unscrupulous samurai, and turned on his former Lion allies. He ordered Hitomi to conquer a Lion castle on his behalf, but in the end refused to assault the castle defended by her lover, Akodo Godaigo. Killing Turan The Dragon's army was stationed at the Plain of Fast Troubles when Hitomi decided by love to break her vows. Hitomi entered the leader's tent at night and battling him without weapons or armor. It was the only way to duel and kill him without giving him time to alert everyone. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 Sidebar Fleeing Hitomi and her loyal followers escaped the same night, but Mujina harassed her train. The creatures first tricked Hitomi into revealing her secret, then tormented the column while other mujina passed word to the Dragon, who began the chase. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 236-238 Sidebar Chased Hitomi made her stand in the Great Climb, cornered by Dragon forces, who were waiting the arrival of the Dragon Clan Champion who would exact personally Hitomi's punishment. Desperate, Hitomi burned her caravan creating a smoke wall which allowed to conceal her escape, climbing the cliffs and hauling up their weapons and armor with ropes. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 238 Sidebar Death Using the road from Nikesake, Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 17 Hitomi and her troops took up residence in Toshi no Omoidoso where her former lover Godaigo, who had been tasked with bringing her to justice, caught up with her. Details surrounding Hitomi's death were sketchy, but it was known she was cursed with maho by Godaigo's lieutenant, Kitsu Uragiri. Hitomi died soon after she received the disease. Uragiri disappeared, and Godaigo became ronin refusing any rewards from the Dragon Clan. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 26-27 Hitomi was eighteen years old. Cursing her lover Before dying, Matsu Hitomi cursed Godaigo. Time of the Void, p. 20 This was not known, because the civilians of the City of Remembrance would not divulge what she said or did. In a rage the Lion Clan Champion ordered fully three-fourths of the population to be executed. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 240 Sidebar Castle of the Faithful Bride After her death Godaigo built Shiro sano Chujitsu and Shinpu in her honor. He began it in the anniversary of her death, and the castle was completed after the same years had Hitomi when died. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 239 Sidebar Since she returned throught Oblivion's Gate she refused to visit the castle built for her. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 295 Revered Hero After her death Hitomi became a legend. In the 8th century her statue became part of the Hall of Ancestors. Unexpected Allies, p. 8 Return When Hitomi returned through Oblivion's Gate she took up residence in Toshi no Omoidoso once again. When the Rain of Blood covered the Empire in 1165 the Phoenix knew in advance of the Rain and their lands were protected with coordinated rituals. But the City of Remembrance was assaulted by a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and most of her crew, who laid the city in ruins. Hitomi was alongside Moto Najmudin and the local magistrates and they retreated to make their stand in the temple of Daikoku. The Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, and fifty Shiba were magically transported by Isawa Sezaru near the city Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf and saved them. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 Hitomi's Legacy Items of Matsu Hitomi Hitomi's obi was known as the Obi of Protection. It was believed to have been lost until it resurfaced during the Clan War. Obi of Protection (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) Tale of Matsu Hitomi The history of Matsu Hitomi spirited a song which was still sang years later. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236-240 sidebar Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman This tale has been the inspiration for many Samurai-ko to become bushi, many of whom take the name Hitomi at their gempukku, including Mirumoto Hitomi . Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 25 Whispering to Akodo Kano In the late 12th century Hitomi's soul began to whisper Akodo Kano, second son of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi. Akodo Kano, Master Tactician (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) After his elder brother Akodo Shinjiro and current Lion Clan Champion was killed in 1198, Kano passed to his sister Akodo Dairuko the right to become the next Lion Champion. It was Hitomi's insistence that his destiny was elsewhere that had led him to forsake his birthright as the Lion Clan Champion. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Rise of Jigoku In 1200, shortly after the Battle at the Second Pit, Kano got the first insight about why he had been forced to forsake his inheritance. Hitomi whispered that a dark prophecy spread, and darkness rose from the Sea of Shadows to join the Spider Clan, which had gone into hiding. The forces of Jigoku were coming and Kano must survive the onslaught. Hitomi's visions depicted an army of Crab and Lion, Naga and the remnants of other clans stood ringed by miles and miles of wasted land, corrupted and dead. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand See also * Matsu Hitomi/Meta External Links * Matsu Hitomi (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Returned Spirits